


Star Trek: Life or Death

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: A young woman in her mid twenties tries to get away from her boring life that she wishes to leave behind while bumping into those who resemble characters from a show she knows and loves. Star Trek. Now the question is. Are they real and will she make a choice based on her own idea? Find out soon...(I suck at these, just read the story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OC is involved yes, but it's been long enough NOT writing this story. She isn't fully human either, the question remains, what is she?

Anna stood on the edge of the Missouri river as she stared into the water feeling the wind picking up. "Guess a storm is coming after all." Anna said to herself as her short, blonde-pink streaked hair clung to her head in a messy dismay. Her body was shivering with how cold she was as her clothes soaked with water - as if she had jumped into the river itself. Her skin was pale, her blue-green eyes were so very tired, and she wasn't sure what else to think. Looking up at the sky thinking the lighting was beautiful, she waited for the final strike to end her life. She had been trying to kill herself by jumping in the river but that didn't work out very well it seems.

Her body was numb with the chill of the air around her. She didn't know how much longer she could stand there. At least not until the light came out of the sky close to her creating a circle on the ground and then people appeared. She stood there confused as well as shocked while not saying a word while the light went away. The three that were there were speaking as if this was normal to them and it was. But to Anna it was the complete opposite. Not that she didn't love it, but she also thought they looked familiar until she realized who they were.

"Bones, Spock where the heck are we? I thought we were going to earth prime?" Captain Kirk spoke as "Bones" confirmed his name "Don't you think I don't know that, I am not sure what happened." Bones stares down at his computer - old technology more like it - as if staring at it would help. It was almost woodsy but like a place for others to visit, like a park next to a river but no jungle gym or anything. The sky was cloudy dark in a stormy appearance as the wind was cold and harsh. Calming herself down a bit so she wouldn't stutter from the coolness around her, airwise, Anna spoke up. "Need some help boys?" Anna was mentally pleased that she was able to say it without hesitation. They turned around wondering whom had spoken to them. "Oh, why hello there. I'm Captain-" Anna interrupted the older blonde. "Captain James Kirk. First Officer Spock of Vulcan and Leonard McCoy also known as Bones for whatever reason." They were all quiet until Spock spoke up next. "Quite knowledgeable isn't she captain?" Spock asked as he looked to Kirk wondering what his response would be. "Indeed, I see you know of us but the question is how? We haven't ventured into this galaxy yet." Captain Kirk responded but gave his attention to the girl as well. "I do believe we have the wrong earth planet captain, shall we return back to try and find the distress call once more?"

Anna tiled her head 'Distress call? Who the hell on this planet would do something like that? We're far more advanced than they are currently now. How do they even survive with such things even until now?' Anna thought to herself noticing the machine McCoy had was like an old tape player. Their phasers in plain site looked like toy guns and she knew of them as well as where they came from. Was she was in a dream? If that was the case wouldn't want to wake up. "W-where are you t-trying to g-g-go?" Anna asked as her coolness was gone now that the wind picked up again. A circle of thin light appeared on the ground very faint. "W-w-wait, wait." Anna spoke in a rush as she stumbled to get down from the rock she was standing on to get closer to them. But her foot slipped making her fall to the ground.

A sudden feeling of pain took over her palms and knees as she realized she only scraped them. Bones immediately went over to her. "You'll be alright" Bones spoke to her. Confirming that she was alright until voices in the distant appeared. Anna knew the others had realized where she was. She didn't want to be sought out - not today - not ever. Not when it came down to her real life that she had to face, but after the last ordeal she went through with her family. Did she want to face them so soon again? She knew if she didn't die today she would have to face them once more and that, that she wasn't ready for.

"I'm outta here." Anna said while rushing to get up hoping jumping into the river once more would finally kill her. Though the doubt was in her mind. At least after the first time didn't take her away from this stupid world that she currently lived in. "Wait." Bones tried to grab her wrist, but seeing as she was still soaked from moments ago. He couldn't keep a firm grip to stop her. Kirk had in that moment gotten in front of her which made her bump into him. He held onto her asking "What's the rush? You don't want to die do you?" Kirk knew she was trying to commit suicide and by the looks of it, this would be her second attempt. But the question still remained. Why?

"I can't go back, I have nothing back there anymore. It's been ten freaking years that I've lived with this and I don't want to go back." Anna watched as many different faces appeared that she knew very well. Friends, family, and even those she wasn't fond of. But, this wasn't the life she could live or wanted, no where near it in fact. So now there was only one thing left to do. Ask. Just ask. Then hope. "Take me with you, please. Take me away from here, I'll explain everything l-later." Anna spoke realizing she wasn't shivering as much, but that must have been because he was so warm to be close to. His body heat helped to keep her from getting any colder than she already was. Though she didn't dare lean into him. She wouldn't appear as some obsessive fangirl who got to meet a real living character from a show she had seen. It was to ship the two main characters together and see if it actually would happen.

The people started talking trying to get her to come back to them, they were not evil but they seemed worried. "If I go back to them, I'll surely kill myself or die inside little by little. One way or another, I am dead. So why should I stay?" Kirk stared down at her as she spoke then back to the group. Her eyes lit up as he spoke into a communicator saying "Scotty beam up four of us, we have an extra person for the ride." Something on the other end sounded like a confirmation. They all stood together making her cling onto the captain not sure what to expect.

She could feel herself moving at light speed - or as if she was disintegrating in a non-painful way. It was odd, no pain, and yet fun to her at the same time. She watched her world disappear as the vast of space caught her eyes next, and then they were in a building. No. Not a building, a ship, and the one ship she would be happy to be one. The Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finally boarded the Enterprise, there is just one problem...

Anna felt excited, so much that this was all happening and that it was very real. But, something was wrong. Something was very wrong with. She had forgotten all about it with things going the way they had gone. Her heart was racing as her chest felt as if it was being squeezed, so much that she couldn't breath. Her vision tunneled out making her collapse to the ground. Or she would have if the captain wasn't still holding onto her. Hot tears streamed down her face as she clutched at her chest. Leaning into him out of habit to always lean into something when this would happen. She wasn't sick or ill, at least not that she knew of. She knew very well what was happening here and it kicked in way too late. "Hey, you alright? Hey..." voices in the distant even though they were oh so close to her, yet she couldn't respond.

Her breathing became raspy as she closed her eyes. Trying to focus while slowing down her breathing. Not even a moment or two later she passed out from the strain on her. This was worst than anything else she had felt before which made it twice as bad. Some time passed as she felt as if she was floating. No idea that Captain kirk was carrying her to the medical bay unit. Followed by a concerned Bones as Spock took over command until it was time to switch. They placed her on the bed waiting for her to wake up as they ran tests non-stop. But, Bones couldn't figure out what was going on.

Time passed, seconds, minutes, and even hours as they waited for her to wake up. Keeping her warm from freezing to the bone. From the water she jumped into - nurses took over to watch over her. They waited. It was all they could do besides discuss what was going on with their new...recruit. "I don't understand, there is nothing wrong with her. Her heart sped up, maybe it was too much for her, but it wasn't nothing that the normal person couldn't handle." Bones said as he went through the signs once more though kirk couldn't figure it out either yet he spoke up. "Maybe it's something only she knows of. She was trying to kill herself before we came, she was absolutely soaked to the bone." Kirk, worried about the girl he rescued some short time ago, he had no idea what to think.


End file.
